Meatlug
|Age = |Hair Color = |Eye Color = Yellow |Dragons = |Weapons = |Rider = Fishlegs Ingerman |Trainer = Fishlegs Ingerman |Race = Gronckle |Allies = |Faction = Hooligan House Ingerman |Status = Alive |Occupation = Fishlegs Ingerman's dragon |Location = Berk |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = Her offspring Fishmeat (offspring) |Voiced by = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance =''Dragonvine'' |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Meatlug is Fishlegs Ingerman's Gronckle. Her name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. Official Description Physical Appearance According to Fishlegs in "Heather Report, Part 1", Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18-foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She is dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown in the TV series and the sequel. She is also covered in small purple spots and bumps. Meatlug's height is about the same as Gobber's but standing on her hind legs she is much taller as seen in the episode, "Animal House" of ''Riders of Berk. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen in Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. However, Meatlug can still be hostile to enemies, as shown in "Worst in Show". She cares about Fishlegs very much and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown herself multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, caring relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact, after Hiccup and Toothless, they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. Meatlug has saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, as shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Fishlegs, for example when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. ("Frozen") During the episode, "A Tale of Two Dragons", she was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps. Meatlug is also smart in her own way. She's even shown to have more bit of dog-like personality such as when she gets upset she starts to whine adorably. She also doesn't like being alone, as shown in the episode, "Big Man on Berk" when Fishlegs was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher. Meatlug is able to get along with many dragon hatchlings and can be motherly towards them. Her maternal side is shown several times such as when she cared for Speedy, the young Speed Stinger, by nudging him forward for his rehabilitation, ("The Next Big Sting") when she regurgitated her lava to feed the baby Eruptodon, ("Shell Shocked, Part 1") and when she stood by a Changewing egg. ("Gem of a Different Color") She is also motherly towards Fishlegs as well. Abilities and Skills Thanks to her training with Fishlegs, Meatlug's skills have risen above the ordinary level of those of a regular wild Gronckle. *'Fire': Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to spew fire in the form of balls of molten lava. However, a hidden ability of her is that the type of lava she produces depends on what type of minerals she ate. This was how Fishlegs and Gobber discovered Gronckle Iron. ("The Iron Gronckle") *'Fighting Skills': She has learned some powerful skills from her rider that come in handy to defeat her enemies. *'Gas, and Tail-Bludgeon: '''She waits for an enemy to get close, passes gas in their face to stun them, then uses her tail to finish them off. ("Tunnel Vision") * '''Stop, Drop, and Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down at great speed. This was created to be a rescue skill. *'Gale Force Gronckle: '''Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air. ("The Eel Effect") *'Intelligence and Communication Skills': She is shown to be very intelligent as she understands Fishlegs and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Fishlegs needs company or comfort (though, this isn't always two-sided) and has been trained to understand Fishlegs' hand gestures as commands such as when Fishlegs saved Ruffnut and Tuffnut from a breaking tree branch in the episode, "Twinsanity". She also figured out quickly that Toothless had eaten an eel on "The Eel Effect". She has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call, that acts as a beacon, in case she and Fishlegs get separated. ("Twinsanity") She came up with the idea to use her powerful gas in order to free herself from the Screaming Death's mouth. She has even called other Gronckles to help feed a starving Eruptodon since she wasn't able to do so when asked by Hiccup. *'Gas': When trapped in the Screaming Death's mouth, Meatlug released gas by farting. The Screaming Death immediately let the Gronckle go in disgust and surprise. ("Cast Out, Part 2") *'Endurance and Stamina': Her skin is made mostly of rock like body armor making her an endurable opponent. She has been hit in the face point blank by Alvin the Treacherous and was still able to stand to hold her ground. Her stamina has shown to be about one day long, before she dropped on the ground, exhausted. *'Senses': Meatlug has shown to have an amazing sense of smell. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed, detect hostile Vikings such as Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew, ("Worst in Show") find a dragon root, ("A Tale of Two Dragons") and also manage to find a Changewing egg that was buried in the sand. ("Gem of a Different Color") *'Strength': Meatlug with the added weight of her rider is able to pin down some dragons, allowing her to stop dragons like Toothless and Hookfang. ("The Eel Effect", ''How to Train Your Dragon 2) She was shown to have great resilience as she was trained by Snotlout to enhance her strength by ramming into a boulder several times before it cracked at fell apart. She has been known to lift heavy weights as she was still able to lift a dragon as heavy as Toothless and a Skrill while under the weight of her rider. She has also been seen carrying the combined weight of Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup, and Mala while still remaining airborne in the intense heat of a volcano. Fire Types Meatlug's fire disposal comes in 3 different forms (4 technically): *'Lava blast:' The first form of her rock disposal is a "lava blast", which is really a molten rock melted in the Gronkle's stomach that is spat out. *'Twin lava:' In the How to Train Your Dragon video game, a Gronckle's level 2 fire fires two blasts of lava that lock on the opponent with very rare failure. The name of the move is unknown in general, but it is possible that it is called "twin lava". *'Lava burp:' Level 3 fire of the Gronckle is called the "lava burp". The Gronckle spits/burps a ball of condensed, heated rock that burns the opponent before exploding into 3 balls of fire with common failure. *'Lava burst:' It's the same fire as the "lava blast", just fired at very high speeds. Relationships Fishlegs Ingerman In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. Meatlug was used for training against new beginners as she attacked Fishlegs. Being her rider, Fishlegs and Meatlug are shown to be extremely close, to the point that their relationship is slightly odd; Fishlegs often refers to himself as Meatlug's 'Daddy'. Meatlug has been known to lick Fishlegs' feet before going to bed, ("How to Start a Dragon Academy") and Fishlegs sings her songs ("Gem of a Different Color") and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Meatlug is extremely affectionate and loving towards Fishlegs and had saved him several times. They have similar personalities and have shown to hate being apart from one another. Meatlug always knows when to comfort Fishlegs, and vice versa. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup first met Meatlug in the arena, where she tried to kill him, but was fortunately stopped by Gobber the Belch. In How to Train Your Dragon, she was outsmarted by Hiccup, because he used dragon nip on her. Later, he helped Fishlegs train her. Hiccup briefly rode Meatlug by accident, resulting in him landing on the Rookery. (Gift of the Night Fury) In the episode, "The Eel Effect", Meatlug 'hugged' and licked him. In "The Iron Gronckle", Hiccup's metal leg briefly became stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Fishlegs and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Toothless The two dragons appear to be quite close friends. Toothless was shown to comfort Meatlug, like when Fishlegs was losing perspective in "Worst in Show", assisted her in keeping the Frozen Skrill from escaping in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", and she even helped him to be rescued from having the Eel Pox to get the cure from their riders during the episode, "The Eel Effect". The two are also shown playing together by rolling around in the Race to the Edge, Season 5 episode, "Dire Straits". Their relationship could be the same as their riders. Toothless wasn't too impressed that Meatlug was trying to be fierce to face off the Catastrophic Quaken, as he showed her she was wrong by using a small plasma blast that easily stunned her. ("Quake, Rattle and Roll") By the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Meatlug acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Astrid Hofferson Though they are not very close to one another, Meatlug did give Astrid a lift out of the volcano in "Out of the Frying Pan", and then gave her a ride when she saved her from Drago's traps in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Gobber the Belch She has shown at first to be like other dragons to be aggressive. She was going to try to kill Hiccup, but she was interrupted by Gobber to be pulled back to her cage. She has shown later to like him when he became more of a friend to Fishlegs. Later, she was sick from eating too many rocks and she was helped by Gobber by tickling her with a feather. After that, she with Fishlegs and Gobber created Gronckle Iron. Later, she was fed different types of rocks only to make her a living magnet. Later, when they caught her, Gobber tickled her again to spit out the magnetic rock. For thanks, in the episode, "The Iron Gronckle", Gobber made her a pair of earrings as a gift for producing Gronckle Iron. It can also be assumed that they are on good terms. Hookfang She was shown to get a bit of bullying from Hookfang as she was frightened from his shadow in the episode of "In Dragons We Trust". But she protected him from the Fireworms when he ran out of hot shots. She even got hit a few times for showing no concern for him at all and got hit from his wing when he flew in the Dragon Training Academy. He also used his tail whip on her to get the sheep from her rider in the second film. Hookfang also helped in training Meatlug and Fishlegs to become fierce, as he got body slammed by her. She even tried to protect both Hookfang from Speed Stingers when they were already stung by Speedy. Their relationship could have been greater than their riders, but could be mostly Hookfang didn't notice too well that he caused problems for her. Snotlout Jorgenson Though Meatlug has been teased by Snotlout many times from being the slowest dragon of the group as she doesn't show to get hurt from him. She used her body slam on him with extra weight with her owner to show off her new skill. She was even saved by Snotlout from Alvin and gave him a ride to find Hookfang as well. She even got trained by Snotlout to become a fierce dragon in order to face off the Catastrophic Quaken. In the episode, "Total Nightmare", Snotlout said that Meatlug was too slow for him when he was finding a replacement for Hookfang and he gets her too upset. Stoick the Vast Meatlug showed some relation to the Leader of Berk, as Stoick was looking for a dragon of his own. But he soon realized that her personality was too motherly for him and not a true dragon. ("How to Pick Your Dragon") She accidentally crashed into him by full speed tackle when she and her rider were trying to escape from the Training Academy with Dagur's dragon root. As she was very lonely when her rider became hypnotized from Snotlout to become a worthy Viking, she jumped on Stoick to lick him so she wouldn't too be lonely. This could be another reason why she licked him because he might understand losing a best friend such as Thornado. Tormentor At first, Meatlug was very frightened by Tormentor when he took over Dark Deep itself, forcing all the Gronckles to leave the island and migrate to Dragon's Edge. The situation made Meatlug upset and later on grew angry. Meatlug then trained with Fishlegs and Snotlout to take on Tormentor, though against Hiccup's advice. Soon on when Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Meatlug ventured to Dark Deep, Tormentor faced Fishlegs and Meatlug head on. Meatlug, wanting to retreat as instinct, also wanted to return Dark Deep to the Gronckles. So Meatlug faced Tormentor, not till she realized that Tormentor was just lonely. So Meatlug gained a relationship with Tormentor, and even took a nuzzle to it. Windshear Meatlug was trying to play with Windshear but making Windshear feel uncomfortable for the first time they met. But later, as Windshear returns, Meatlug, who has a personality like her rider, loves all dragons but Windshear who have shown to have the personality of Heather didn't want to get along with other dragons as these two didn't get along for a while. But as soon the riders switch dragons they worked together to be a team and became friends. Dagur the Deranged Meatlug, like any other dragon, had known that Dagur was a long time enemy for a few years. But when Dagur changed his ways she helped him to train Shattermaster and he became trustworthy. Most likely, though, she wanted to help because he's riding a Gronckle. Shattermaster Meatlug helps Shattermaster to become better in Dragon Training in order to bond more with his rider, Dagur, which became more of success. Shattermaster is shown to be very happy to learn from Meatlug's skills. Appearances Trivia *Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed as seen in "How to Start a Dragon Academy". *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food are granite, ("We Are Family, Part 1") pyrite, ("A Grim Retreat") and silicates. ("The Wings of War, Part 1") *Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Fishlegs. ("Worst in Show") *In the film and in Gift of the Night Fury, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. *Ironically, while Fishlegs is very knowledgeable about the traits and biology of various dragon species, he is unable to tell that his dragon is female prior to her laying eggs in Gift of the Night Fury. *In the sequel, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series, not the first movie. *Meatlug has been shown to be able to walk on her hind legs and can stand up for an entire night just like Toothless, but prefers walking on all fours. *Fishlegs mentioned Meatlug had a cousin, who was killed during the dragon training in the Arena. ("How to Start a Dragon Academy") *Meatlug was incorrectly thought to be a male and her gender was revealed when the Twins found her eggs. (Gift of the Night Fury) *Being a Gronckle, she has the ability to create Gronckle Iron. ("The Iron Gronckle") *Meatlug's wings are actually shorter than her body length. *She is the only Academy dragon not affected by dragon root. *In Brazil, Meatlug's name is "Batatão", which means "big potato". References External Links * Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons With Immunities Category:Gronckles Category:Slow Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Meatlug Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragonvine